


Gunslinger Tragedy - Turning

by darkdream253



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdream253/pseuds/darkdream253
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caliborn and Doc Scratch are trying to take out the Vantas brothers, both being targets for the two hunters of the supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunslinger Tragedy - Turning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papabrostrider](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=papabrostrider).
  * Inspired by [Gunslinger Tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26804) by papabrostrider. 



You were waiting outside of a town, having agreed to help that Doctor get rid of a couple of hunters. You weren't sure you could trust him, since he didn't even tell you his name and simply told you to call him Doctor or Doc, but having a couple less hunters seemed like a good thing to you.

You heard the Doc shouting about being attacked near the saloon the hunters were supposed to be at. He was meant to lure them to you so you could kill them. You started running from the town, knowing they would see you and chase so you could have them alone.

You looked back for a second as you ran, seeing the two brothers burst out the saloon doors. The famous Vantas hunters. You turned back and kept running, hearing shouting as you went on.

“Karkat, wait!” The older of the two probably figured out it was a trap, but he'd probably go after the younger to protect him.

The younger was in hot pursuit as you lead him out to the barren dessert, nothing else around for miles, meaning nothing to help him. Since you were so fast when running, the other was chasing on horseback. He fired a few rounds as the chase went on, but you easily dodged them.

You stopped once you felt you were far enough from the town, ready to attack. The moment he was in range, you went for his horse, forcing the hunter off of it and killing the steed.

The other took out a pair of sickles and attacked, giving you a rather large gash across the shoulder and chest. The blood immediately started flowing from the wound, going down your arm and dripping into the sand from your fingers. The pain is intense, but you know it'll heal quickly if you give it time.

“I'm going to kill you,” the other spat at you, in a rage. He really did seem to have a thing against vampires.

“Not this time,” a smirk spreads across your face and you see the Doctor appear behind the hunter.

He recites some incantation you can’t understand, then places a hand on the hunter's shoulder. The hunter cries out in pain and is brought to his knees, much to your surprise. Perhaps this Doctor isn't as useless as you first thought.

“Well?” The Doc's voice disrupts your thoughts. “Finish this already, before the other one shows up. You'd be better off dealing with them one at a time.”

You did approach the hunter to finish the job, but you had something else in mind. You wanted to see the hunters suffer before you killed them, which you still planned to do, just not yet. Not after what he did to you.

You instead feed him the blood still dripping from your wound, grinning viciously as he drinks it down.

“You fool!” You hear the Doctor yell. “I wanted you to kill him! The other hunter will be here any moment!”

“Then I guess we better high tail it out of here,” you simply say, starting to run as you hear another approaching. The Doc grimaces, but reluctantly follows.

After running for awhile, you can hear the Doc reciting another incantation and you wind up back in his mansion, the same place where you were when you accepted his job to kill the hunters. You don't have more than a second to wonder how you got there when he slugs you in the face.

“You idiot!” He starts shouting again. “Do you even know what you've done! You haven't killed either brother and you gave one the powers of a vampire!”

“Yeah, but this'll all work out,” you assure your partner,” Even if his brother doesn't kill him for being exactly what they hunt and he doesn't kill himself out of hatred for my kind, this'll still break their spirits. They'll be easier to pick off later than if we had just killed one, then the other.”

There was a look of surprise on the Doc's face before he finally spoke,” I can't believe you actually thought of that. Perhaps you aren't as incompetent as I first thought. I suppose I can trust you. My full name is Doctor Scratch, or Doc Scratch, whichever you prefer. I'm a warlock.”

“My name's Caliborn,” you give your name in return, which you'd previously kept to yourself since he hadn't said his,” What I want to know is why can't you just take care of the hunters yourself?”

“Simply because I'm inept in combat,” he answered,” Besides, I much prefer being on the sidelines or simply helping than being the direct cause. It suits me better as a user of magic.”

“Well then, it's your lucky day,” you grin devilishly,” I prefer being the direct cause than sitting idly by. I'll kill those hunters for you, that's a promise.”

Doc Scratch smiled as well before adding,” I think this little alliance may work out after all.” He then held out his hand and you took it in your own, shaking on your deal.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
